With the popularization of intelligent terminals such as mobile phones and tablet computers, image processing applications based on intelligent terminals are becoming increasingly popular, and the image processing applications usually have a picture combining function.
In related technologies, when a user uses an image processing application to combine pictures, the user first opens the image processing application on an intelligent terminal. The intelligent terminal may acquire at least one picture by using a photographing function of the image processing application, or acquire at least one picture from a photo album on the intelligent terminal. Subsequently, the user may select one of collage templates provided by the image processing application. The intelligent terminal may use, according to a selection signal triggered when the user selects the collage template, the collage template selected by the user as a target collage template. The intelligent terminal adjusts, according to an adjustment signal that is triggered in the target collage template by the user and is used for the at least one picture, a position of the at least one picture in the target collage template, to obtain a collage. Subsequently, the user may trigger a sharing signal. The intelligent terminal may share, according to the sharing signal, the collage to a social-networking-information sharing platform corresponding to the image processing application.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that related technologies have at least the following problems: After a user shares a collage to a social-networking-information sharing platform, another user may download the collage locally. The another user uses the collage as one picture, and uses an image processing application to select a new collage template, so as to combine again the collage and a picture that needs to be added to the collage. Therefore, for related technologies, the flexibility of picture combining is relatively low, and an effect of a collage formed through picture combining is monotonous.